Eryngi
= Eryngii = These are animate mushrooms. There is little to be said for this species of fungus. They are a very common demon regularly hunted as a delicacy, the medicinal properties of their spores, and the pheromone-like effects of some species’ spores on women; Eryngii are the typical ingredient in love potions. They make great use of their spores in battle to give opponents a wide range of ailments and to weaken female opponents with their pheromones. They are generally very weak and live in a large group in an attempt to compensate, which doesn’t really work very well. They like damp places, such as caves or the back of your fridge. For some strange reason, they have a speech tic like Prinnies: they often tack on 'gii' to sentences. Hit die: d8 Type: Plant (Monster, Demon, Eryngii) Skills: The Eryngii’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Survival (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Climb (Str), Perception (Wis), Martial Knowledge (Physical monster weapon) (Int), Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Use Magic Device (Cha) An Eryngii gains Skill points equal to 6+ int mod. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 hl (average 105hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Eryngii Alignment: Eryngii tend to be rather neutral as they care about their own habitats and little else, however some follow more good aligned standards, wanting to protect the mushroom forests with their best intentions. Religion: Eryngii follow the mushrooms wherever they go, they follow no god in particular, but like humans, if they find one that piques their interest they jump on it right away. Most worship mold or nature it’s self and some have actually started worshiping the lord of Terror himself. Some consider themselves gods and are worshipped by screaming fangirls. Other Classes: Eryngii get along with prinnies and other low level monster types, but not so much with the other high class beasts. They work well with just about anyone but tend to freak out around mushroom pizza. Role: • +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence, -2 Dexterity • Medium sized Plant (Monster, Demon) • Speed: 30 feet • Darkvision out to 60 feet • +4 to stealth checks (+8 in forested areas), and a +8 bonus to bluff to try and pass ones self off as a Mushroom. • Automatic Languages: English, Japanese and Eryngii Bonus Languages: Any Class Features *Evilty* (Ex): Shroom Power''' Adjacent female enemies do not add ability modifiers to attack rolls against you.' '''Monster Weapon Proficiency (Ex)' Eryngii are proficient and can only wield physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Eryngii’s weapon always appears as a big shroom punch and as such deals slashing damage. The Eryngii’s weapon appears as the large mushroom capped stubs on it’s body and they deal 1d10 bludgeoning damage or whatever damage the monster weapon does, whatever is higher. Monster Technique (Su) Just like all monster classes, Eryngii gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. A Eryngii Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Eryngii's list of techniques marked with a (**). The Eryngii must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. In a situation in which an Eryngii does not have enough monster techniques to learn a new one, it can learn a different technique instead from it's list. An Eryngii's relevant ability score is it's constitution. A Eryngii's techniques are sometimes identical to spells, but when used by an Eryngii they are considered martial techniques. Spores (Ex) An Eryngii can release masses of spores from its body as a free action. The spores automatically deal 1d8 points of damage to all creatures adjacent to the Eryngii, this bypasses Damage Reduction. They then penetrate the skin and grow, dealing an additional 1d4 points of damage each round for 4 rounds. At the end of this time, the victim is covered with a tangle of viny growths. (The vines are harmless and wither away in 1d4 days.) A delay poison spell stops the spores’ growth for its duration. Bless, neutralize poison, or remove disease kills the spores. The Eryngii can use these spores a number of times per day equal to 3+ their Constitution modifier. Poison (Ex) Eryngii have a potent poison in their bodies that can hinder enemies. When they land an attack on a creature, they must make a fortitude save DC: 10 + ½ Eryngii’s level +constitution modifier, or take 1d4 strength damage as well as a -1 penalty to all rolls made against an Eryngii. This persists for 1 round per 2 levels the Eryngii possesses and requires 2 successful saving throws to remove. This effect stacks with it’s self. Female creatures take a -2 penalty to their saving throw against this poison. At 10th level this poison effects creatures immune to poison. The creature gains a +4 bonus to their save against this poison, but can still be effected. At 18th level this poison is also considered a curse, as such the poison can be cured with two saves, however any damage or penalties taken from it cannot be cured without casting remove curse, break enchantment, Wish or Miracle on the creature. Poison and Disease immunity (Ex) At 11th level the Eryngii has adapted to poison so much that it's body has made it completely immune to outside contagions and contaminants. Ability Boost Eryngii gain a bonus to constitution, Wisdom, and strength. These bonuses increase at the levels listed on the table above. Natural armor (Ex) Eryngii have thick and squishy stalk like bodies, these help to toughen it's vulnerable mushroomy insides. This natural armor increases at the rate indicated on the table above. Damage Reduction (Ex) Eryngii gain Damage Reduction overcome by Plant Bane Weapons, however as they get stronger the DR gets more powerful. The Damage Reduction is listed above on the table. Burrow (Ex) Eryngii gain a burrow speed that allows them to travel quickly under ground. This burrowing instantly closes the opening behind the Eryngii. The amount of burrowing speed an Eryngii has is listed on the table above. Bonus Feats (Ex) Eryngii gain bonus feats as they level up. These feats include Toughness at 1st level, and Improved Toughness at 7th. If the Eryngii possesses these feats already they can select a different feat. Pheromones (Ex) Eryngii are always releasing strange chemicals from their bodies, most of which only effect women but can have very disorienting effects on men as well. A number of times per day equal to 3+ it's constitution modifier, an Eryngii can release a burst of pheromones as a move action. Creatures within this cloud must succeed in a fortitude saving throw DC:10+ 1/2 the Eryngii's hit die+ it's constitution modifier, or Be effected by a bane spell. Females take a -2 penalty to this saving throw. At 12th level the effect of the bane are doubled and the burst spreads out to 40 feet. At 17th level, the bane effects are increased again (-3) and for females they are also effected by a Waves of Ecstasy spell. The burst spreads out to 60 feet. Magichange (Ex) As a free action, an Eryngii can change into a Deadly spear. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as your Constitution Mod, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the gun when the Eryngii transforms. Eryngii Spear Halberd (Two handed reach weapon) Damage: 1d10 Critical: 20 X3 Damage Type: piercing or slashing Weight: 12 lbs. Eryngii Axe Battleaxe Damage: 1d8 Critical: 20 X3 Damage Type: slashing Weight: 6 lbs Mettle (Ex) When the Eryngii makes a fortitude saving throw against an effect that allows for half damage. The Eryngii instead takes no damage on a successful saving throw. Improved Mettle (Ex) When the Eryngii makes a fortitude saving throw against an effect that allows for half damage. The Eryngii takes half damage on a failed saving thow. Eryndom (Su) At 20th level the Eryngii becomes the supreme mushroommancer and can destroy entire communities with it's fungal power. Once per day, as a standard action, the Eryngii can release a cloud of spores that effects every creature within 60 feet. This works like the Eryngii's spore ability and it simultaneously casts a Poison and contagion spell on every creature. The saving throw DC is 10+1/2 Eryngii's level+ Constitution modifier. Every creature effected by this ability is also subject to the Eryngii's wrath. As such, the Eryngii is considered to have the Bane weapon enchantment when it attacks a creature. If the Eryngii already has the enchantment it gains double the effects. The bane effect lasts for 1 round per level. Eryngii Techniques 1st-Level Eryngii Techniques—'''Detect Charm, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Daze, Delusional Pride, Stumble Gap, Hypnotism, Sleep, Unprepared Combatant, Charm Person, **Erynger Jab, **Spores '''2nd-Level Eryngii Techniques— Pernicious Poison, Accelerate Poison, Compassionate Ally, Daze Monster, Delay Pain, Hideous Laughter, Opressive Boredom, Qualm, Seducer's Eyes, Bear's Endurance, **Spore Dance, **Eryngi Raid (MC) 3rd-Level Eryngii Techniques— Deep Slumber, Heroism, Hold Person, Lover's Vengeance, Rage, Reckless Infatuation, Suggestion, Unadulterated Loathing, Pain Strike, Fungal Infestation, **Erynger Punch 4th-Level Eryngii Techniques— Confusion, Aura of the Unremarkable, Control Summoned Creature, Crushing Despair, Mass Daze, Malicious Spite, Moonstruck, Overwhelming Grief, Terrible Remorse, Lesser Geas, Charm Monster, **Classic Mushroom, **Piston 5th-Level Eryngii Techniques— Apparent Master, Curse of Disgust,Dominate Person, Feeblemind, Hold Monster, Mind Fog, Smug Narcissism, Symbol of Sleep, Mass Pain Strike, **Piston Lancer (MC) 6th-Level Eryngii Techniques—'''Cloak of Dreams, Envious Urge, Greater Heroism, Serenity, Mass Suggestion, Symbol of Persuasion, Utter Contempt, Vengeful Outrage, Geas, **Erynger Roll, **Shroomania '''7th-Level Eryngii Techniques— Hold Person Mass, Insanity, Power Word Blind, Symbol of Stunning, Waves of Ecstasy, Ki Shout, Resonating Word, **Mushroom Mountain (MC) 8th-Level Eryngii Techniques—'''Binding, Demand, Euphoric Tranquility, Irresistible Dance, Power Word Stun, Symbol of Insanity, Sympathy, Charm Monster Mass, **Mushroom Harvest '''9th-Level Eryngii Techniques— Overwhelming Presence, Power Word Kill, Symbol of Strife, Dominate Monster, **Eryngi Panic (MC), **Shroominator = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Eryngi Reincarnation